Dances and Songs
by jyasumin-sama
Summary: Layaknya lagu, hidup mempunyai awal dan akhir. Pejamkan mata dan nikmati tarian ini. Mari putar ulang lagu kita. YAOI, IchixHitsu, IchixGirl!Hitsu. No flame. R&R?


Warning: YAOI. Genderbending. Slightly AU. OOC (maybe). Terapkanlah asas Don't Like Don't Read. No flame. R&R please!

Pairing: IchixHitsu, IchixGirl!Hitsu.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Layaknya lagu, hidup dan hubungan mempunyai awal dan akhir._

_Sebagian diawali dengan kelembutan; dan lainnya harapan, keceriaan, tapi juga kesedihan._

_Dalam dansa, kita belajar untuk tak saling menginjak satu sama lain, menyelaraskan jiwa, dan bergerak dalam satu harmoni yang anggun._

_Tapi, seindah-indahnya mereka, keduanya harus berakhir jika saatnya telah tiba._

_Layaknya hidup kita._

O-O-X-O-O

Dances and Songs

Bleach © Tite Kubo

O-O-X-O-O

"Toshiro!"

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kurosaki, Hitsugaya-taicho untukmu!"

"Tapi kau hanya Toshiro di depanku."

Sepasang mata teal melepaskan pandangannya dari laporan yang tengah pemiliknya baca, dan mendarat di mata coklat khas musim gugur milik seorang strawberry, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hei."

Sepasang tangan melingkari tubuh sang taicho dari belakang. Tubuh mungil itu menegang sejenak—kaget akan sentuhan yang tiba-tiba, dan kembali rileks.

"Ichigo—"

"Diamlah sejenak."

Winter War telah dekat. Tak ada waktu untuk bermesraan. Seluruh shinigami berlatih, dari unseated-officer hingga tingkat taicho.

Tapi apa salahnya jika menyalurkan kasih sayang jika tahu waktumu akan berakhir tak lama lagi? Apa salahnya jika kau ingin bersama orang yang kau sayangi hingga akhir hidupmu?

Well, setidaknya itu yang Ichigo pikirkan.

Diangkatnya tubuh Toshiro dan dipeluknya erat, seolah tak mau melepaskan, hampir sama seperti sikap protektif ayah terhadap anaknya. Tetapi perasaan mereka jauh melampaui hal itu.

Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya pelan ke sofa, dengan si chibi-taicho di pangkuannya—masih berpelukan.

"Toshiro…"

"Hm?"

"Tahukah kau, bahwa hidup kita ini seperti sebuah lagu?"

Hening.

"Lagu bisa berakhir jika saatnya tiba.."

"Dan?"

"Maukah kau mengulang lagu kehidupan itu bersamaku lagi?"

"Sebelum itu, Ichigo,"

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, setiap nyawa memiliki pasangannya masing-masing"

"…"

"Setiap begitu siklus kehidupan berjalan, mereka akan selalu bersama dengan pasangan mereka, dan siklus itu takkan pernah berubah."

"…"

"Dan meskipun mereka terpisah diawalnya, mereka tetap akan bertemu," Hitsugaya menghela nafas, "Walaupun mereka tak mengingat sedikitpun kisah mereka di kehidupan sebelumnya."

Kedua pasang mata itu beradu pandang, menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

"Mari putar ulang lagu kita."

Dan bibir mereka bersentuhan, meleburkan dinding es seorang Hitsugaya Toshiro dengan api kehidupan Kurosaki Ichigo, dan menenggelamkan jiwa mereka dalam ramuan yang bernama cinta.

O-O-X-O-O

Winter War telah berakhir. Dan sesuai prediksi—terlampau banyak nyawa yang dikorbankan, demi meraih kedamaian di kedua dunia, gensei dan Soul Society.

Shunsui Kyoraku, Ukitake Juushiro, Soi Fon, dan ribuan nama lain yang tak bisa disebutkan satu persatu turut mengorbankan nyawa mereka dalam mengalahkan Aizen Sosuke—_The Traitor. _Demi mengisi posisi kapten yang kosong, beberapa shinigami terpilih menggantikan posisi para kapten yang telah tiada. Dan Soul Society berusaha memulihkan diri, kembali berpijak meskipun dengan luka disana-sini.

Seorang wanita, berambut oranye bergelombang panjang yang kini memakai haori dengan kanji 10 di punggungnya berjalan menuju Sokyoku Hill, tempat mereka yang telah tiada diistirahatkan. Pandangannya yang dewasa menyirahatkan kesedihan. Ditangannya terdapat sebuket besar bunga khas Divisi 10, dafodil. Ia berhenti didepan sepasang makam, dan meletakkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi digenggamnya diantara kedua makam itu.

"Hiduplah yang tenang bersama Ichigo-kun, taicho."

Ia berdoa sejenak dan berbalik. Bagi Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toshiro adalah kaptennya—dan selalu akan jadi kaptennya.

O-O-X-O-O

"KUROSAKI!"

Suara buku terbanting, bunyi rahang yang beradu dengan sepatu, dan teriakan kesakitan meramaikan suasana pagi cerah dibulan April. Sakura sudah berguguran dan tahun ajaran baru di berbagai sekolah telah dimulai.

"Nee, nee, apa salahku, Shiro-chan?" seorang anak laki-laki berambut oranye cerah mengelus-elus dagunya yang terkena tendangan keras dari seorang gadis berambut putih bermata teal, memakai baju seragam perempuan khas SMP Karakura. Anak laki-laki itupun memakai seragam semodel-beda-jenis dengan gadis berambut putih yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan mijikai hime, yuki hime, dan Shiro-chan!" gadis itu belutut dan mengambil buku yang ia jatuhkan saat menendang laki-laki di sebelahnya dan menarik tangan laki-laki disebelahnya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Dan panggil aku I-chi-go. Jadi, kau mau dipanggil apa, Hitsugaya Toshiro?" anak laki-laki itu memeluk leher gadis itu, membuat gadis berontak sesaat, tenang sejenak, dan bersiap mengambil langkah untuk membantingnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." gadis itu menarik nafas perlahan, "Berikan aku alasan mengapa aku tak boleh membantingmu."

"Karena aku pacarmu?" Ichigo nyengir.

Blush + eyebrow twitch. "Yang lebih logis?"

"Yah, karena aku pacarmu, itulah yang paling logis."

Ichigo membalik gadis dipelukannya dan membuat Toshiro berhadapan dengannya. "Lagipula nama Toshiro tak cocok untuk gadis secantik dirimu."

Wajah Toshiro makin memerah. Dengan segera ia menonjok perut Ichigo.

"Jangan menjemputku di rumah, memanggilku dengan panggilan anehmu, memelukku di tengah jalan dan—"

Belum sempat Toshiro menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ichigo keburu menggendongnya bridal-style.

"Dan diamlah, kita bisa terlambat masuk jika kau berbicara terus-terusan."

Toshiro berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari lengan Ichigo. "Turunkan aku, bakayaro!"

"Tii-dak maa-u."

"Ini tempat umum, aho!"

"Lantas?"

"'Lantas?' apanya? TURUNKAN AKU!" seketika saja udara turun beberapa derajat.

"Ya ya ya," dengan lembut Ichigo menurunkan sang gadis. "Kau tambah kasar sejak kita bertemu. Kukira kau anak baik, pemalu, lembut dan—"

Suara punggung terkena tendangan keras melanjutkan perkataan Ichigo. Siapa lagi yang menendangnya sangat keras selain Toshiro?

"Hantu anak itu lagi…" gumam Toshiro pelan saat melihat hantu seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di bawah pohon taman yang biasa mereka lewati untuk mencapai sekolah. Ya, mereka bisa melihat hantu.

"Dia sudah ada sejak kita SD," Ichigo menghela nafas. Memori beberapa tahun lalu berputar di otaknya.

O-O-X-O-O

Ichigo tengah membuka-buka buku matematikanya, berusaha belajar—atau mungkin mencoba memasukkan setidaknya satu rumus ke otaknya.

"Hei, hei, katanya ada anak baru!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Cewek, rambut putih."

"Rambut putih? Dia mengecat rambutnya?"

"Aku juga tak begitu tahu sih. Entahlah,"

"Kira-kira dia masuk kelas mana ya?"

"Kabarnya akan masuk kelas 5-1!"

"Kelas kita? Wow!"

Dahi Ichigo berkerut. Ia tak suka anak perempuan yang bawel, layaknya beberapa yang tengah membicarakan anak-baru-entah-siapa yang akan masuk kelasnya. Tak penting. Lupakan. Belajar. Sebentar lagi ulangan. Setidaknya itulah yang Ichigo pikirkan sampai bel berdentang nyaring, dan seorang sensei masuk ke kelasnya bersama dengan anak perempuan, rambut pendek, matanya teal, dan berwajah stoic.

"Nah, Toshiro, perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu," kata sang sensei sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku Hitsugaya Toshiro. Pindahan dari Okinawa. Mohon panggil dengan nama keluarga saja. Yoroshiku," perkenalan itu tak memiliki ekspresi. Hanya datar, dan… stoic.

"Anak-anak, ada yang mau ditanyakan pada Toshiro?" saran sang sensei pada murid lainnya.

"Hitsugaya-kun, kenapa namamu seperti anak laki-laki?" Tanya seorang anak perempuan berkuncir 2 yang duduk di sudut kelas.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hitsugaya-san, apa kau mengecat rambut dan memakai lensa kontak?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut kecoklatan yang duduk di meja ketiga dari pintu.

"Tidak, keduanya asli dari lahir." Lagi-lagi hanya ekspresi datar yang dikeluarkan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, perkenalan bisa kalian lanjutkan nanti. Toshiro, kau boleh duduk. Silahkan memilih tempat duduk yang kosong," ujar sensei sambil menunjuk dua bangku kosong, satu di dekat anak yang menanyakan soal rambut dan matanya tadi, dan satu lagi dekat jendela di sebelah Ichigo. "Yang lainnya, keluarkan buku paket matematika dan buka halaman 98…"

Toshiro berjalan menuju Ichigo meletakkan tasnya di laci dan duduk dengan tenang. Ichigo menatapnya setengah terkejut dan bingung.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, baka-Kurosaki. Apa kau keberatan aku duduk di sini?" ujarnya tanpa menoleh pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Eh? Ti-tidak."

"Baguslah."

Setelah lebih dari setahun berlalu sejak kedatangan Hitsugaya Toshiro ke Karakura, hal yang orang-orang disekitarnya ketahui tentang Toshiro adalah: dia adalah seorang yang dingin, jenius, dan memikat. Ia bisa mengerjakan soal setaraf SMA dengan mudah, jago olahraga (bahkan sepak bola!), dan cantik. Namun hanya Ichigo yang mengetahui ini; Toshiro adalah seorang gadis yang rapuh dan kuat sekaligus. Anehnya lagi, ketika Ichigo mengisenginya (dan membuat Toshiro marah, tentu saja) suhu udara di sekitar mereka turun beberapa derajat. Begitu pula saat ia sedih. Teman-temannya tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini, karena mereka terlalu malas untuk mendekatinya karena kata-katanya yang terkesan ketus dan kasar.

Mereka juga sama-sama mempunyai indra lebih, bisa melihat hantu. Itulah salah satu hal yang membuat mereka merasa cocok.

Mereka selalu duduk sebangku, belajar bersama, meraih peringkat yang selalu berdekatan, berangkat sekolah bersama, bahkan dihukum pun berbarengan. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Ichigo yang telat bangun, menyebabkan keduanya terlambat, dan dihukum berdiri di luar kelas selama jam pelajaran tertentu.

Dari kelas 5 SD hingga sekarang, kelas 3 SMP, atau mungkin akan jauh lebih lama lagi…

Hitsugaya Toshiro—_The_ _Ice Guardian _akan selalu bersama Kurosaki Ichigo—_The Moon Keeper._

_Tarian, tarian, inilah tarian kita._

O-O-X-O-O

Seekor kucing hitam duduk dengan tenang disebuah atap, mata hijaunya mengawasi sepasang anak SMP Karakura yang tengah mengobrol dan saling menyikut bahkan menendang. Kucing itu tersenyum saat melihat objek yang diperhatikannya saling mendekat dan bergandengan tangan. Shihouin Yoruichi dalam wujud kucingnya berjalan ke sebuah toko tua dengan papan bertuliskan Urahara-shoten didepannya.

"Yoruichi-san~!" sapa sang pemilik toko—Urahara Kisuke. Setelah lebih dari satu dekade sejak Winter War berakhir, tak banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Masih tetap ceria seperti biasanya.

"Ah, Kisuke."

"Masuklah, mari minum teh sejenak sambil menceritakan apa yang tadi kau lihat."

"Bukan ide buruk."

"Melihat mereka lagi ya?"

"Yah, reinkarnasi dari Juuban tai tensai dan mantan-ryoka memang menarik."

O-O-X-O-O

_Samakan ritme, nafas dan langkah_

_Pejamkan mata dan nikmati tarian ini_

_Raih tanganku dan p__ercayalah padaku_

_Ketika melodi berhenti mengalun,_

_Mari putar ulang lagu kita._

**Owari.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Pojok author:

Jelek? Ancur? Banyak typo? Alur gaje? Harap dimaklumi, saya pemula xD Saya menerima kritik maupun saran tapi BUKAN flame karena saya tidak bisa memperbaiki diri lewat flame.

Saya berusaha membuat mereka tetap in character. Apakah saya berhasil? Mohon jawab lewat review. Kalau saya mood, saya mau bikin sequelnya :33 Thanks for reading.

_~Jyasumin-sama _| Mei '10~


End file.
